Maldição
by JullyVI
Summary: Em algum lugar do século XV 13 cavaleiros têm seu destino selado em um castelo maldito. Será que alguem poderia salvá-los? ATENÇÃO: O FATO DE TER PERSONAGEM ORIGINAL, NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE VÁ TER ROMANCE. NEM EU SEI QUE RUMO A FIC VAI TOMAR.
1. Chapter 1

Era mais uma noite fria. Há quanto tempo deveriam estar ali? O tempo parecia ter simplesmente parado. Reunidos os 13 no mesmo salão onde se ajuntavam toda noite, no mesmo salão onde tragicamente suas vidas mudaram. Há quanto tempo? Olhavam em silêncio para o fogo na lareira que reluzia em suas armaduras ainda tão brilhantes como haviam sido no passado. Chovia forte do lado de fora, relâmpagos cortavam o céu furiosos e o vento soprava pela janela, mas que importava? Ninguém ousava falar nada. Do outro lado o retrato do velho feiticeiro consumido pelo tempo, porém inteiro o suficiente para que pudessem ver o sorriso sádico, como se risse do destino que impôs a eles. Não havia ninguém capaz de livrá-los daquilo.

-Parece que foi ontem… - Finalmente um dos 13 falou, quebrando o silêncio. Tinha os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e mantinha a cabeça baixa deixando suas longas melanes azuis cobrirem-lhe o rosto, mas logo se calou: ninguém parecia querer lembrar-se daquela noite.

- Eu lembro bem… - Disse outro depois de um minuto de silêncio como se ponderasse sobre algo tendo presos os longos cabelos lilases.

_O salão estava iluminado pelas velas acesas cujas chamas tremulavam. O vento abriu os vidros da janela que se estilhaçaram ao bater na parede pela força do impacto trazendo consigo a chuva. Um relâmpago iluminou o rosto do homem que agonizava. Outrora um poderoso feiticeiro, agora morria pelas mãos dos próprios servos, acusado de traição. _

_Não havia lua no céu naquela noite, não havia nada além de um céu enegrecido pelas nuvens, sem estrelas. Uma noite deprimente e triste, como se os céus chorassem a perda que estavam tendo. Não a do homem, mas o bebê. Ah, aquela criança inocente._

_-Onde está Ângelo? – Um dos 13 gritou para os outros enquanto um homem alto, jovem apesar dos cabelos brancos, e olhos avermelhados entrava._

_-Aqui, Saga…– Disse ele como quem nada queria dizer._

_-Terminaste?- Ainda sem olhá-lo, Saga indagou._

_-Fiz o que tinha de fazer… - Foi a resposta._

_-Ótimo. Mu, você e os outros terminem o que deve ser feito. Ainda esperam aquela criança lá embaixo. – Saga ergueu a espada para o golpe de misericórdia enquanto Mu olhava seu senhor._

_- Traidores… - O feiticeiro levantou-se com dificuldade e, por um momento pareceu mais alto do que realmente era e mais assustador. Tomados por um temor que até então nunca tiveram, ficaram todos incapazes de se mover. – Eu os acolhi sob meu teto, deixei que comessem à minha mesa e é assim que me pagam? Pois a partir de hoje não deixarão este lugar. –Disse erguendo sobre eles as mãos enquanto o vento passava a soprar mais forte – No instante em que deixar este corpo, sereis reduzidos a meros espíritos que rondarão este castelo sem descanso pela eternidade! Malditos serão até o fim dos tempos, pois já não há mais ninguém que possa salvá-los agora. E tu – Apontou para Ângelo neste ponto – Tu serás, de todos, o mais atormentado. Perderás a fala e tua expressão. Por tua sede de sangue… Máscara da morte será teu nome e tu… não, todos vós, tereis as almas aprisionadas por todo o sempre nas armaduras que hoje vestem. Desaparecereis durante o dia e jamais a luz do sol os encontrará novamente! Agora minha hora é chegada e minha casa cairá… – Tendo proferido tais palavras, conjurou uma magia. Sua vida já se esvaia, mas não seria pelo fio da espada que morreria. Seu corpo foi tomado por chamas até que este desapareceu por completo._

_Todos se olharam assustados e então olharam pela janela. Parava de chover e tornou-se possível ver a lua. Depois de alguns minutos de temor, concluindo que nada acontecera, desceram e terminaram de matar aqueles que o rei lhes ordenara matar, Ângelo no entanto ainda demorou-se um pouco mais olhando a lua para então descer._

-Quem diria… - A voz de Saga agora os despertava de tais pensamentos e os trazia de volta ao presente – Mais de 20 anos já se passaram. Naquela noite achamos que nada acontecera… mas bastou amanhecer… - Não ousou continuar, na manhã seguinte, assim que despontou o sol um forte vendo os varreu da face da terra.

-Pelo menos voltamos ao normal durante a noite! Mas seria melhor se…– O primeiro que falara levantou o rosto recebendo um tapa de um amigo.

-Milo, por que não fica quieto? – O repreendeu com o olhar, porém Milo apenas rolou os olhos.

-O que? Vai dizer que também não sentes falta de… - Ia continuar, mas nesse instante bateu os olhos em Shaka que era aprendiz do feiticeiro naquela época. O olhar ameaçador o fez calar por um instante.

A discussão recomeçou ainda mais acalorada. Milo queixava-se de sentir falta de mulher, pois desde que a história dos fantasmas que rondavam o castelo se espalhou, ninguém mais ousou colocar os pés ali.

No entanto, completamente indiferente a toda aquela confusão, sentado na janela, um vulto olhava a lua. Não se importava com essas conversas noturnas, visto que não havia nada importante a ser discutido e não podia falar. Por quê? Era parte do castigo que recebera pelo crime que naquela noite. Olhou para as mãos por um momento. A única coisa que dava forma a seu corpo era sua armadura. Entre uma parte e outra do metal, onde deveria haver pele, havia uma espécie de fogo azulado que queimava e em seu rosto uma máscara era a única forma de demonstrar o que sentia.

Ironicamente, Máscara da morte era como o chamavam, pois desde aquela noite, não se podia mais chamá-lo pelo verdadeiro nome. "Não há ninguém capaz de livrá-los agora" as palavras do mago soavam em sua mente, no entanto, somente ele pudera entender o que ele falara depois.

Lembranças vinham e naquele momento, não encontrou uma maneira de trancá-las no fundo da mente novamente, então se deixou levar por elas, lembrou-se com nitidez daquele dia.

_Deveria ser uma noite de alegria. O senhor do feudo apresentaria sua filha recém nascida a toda sociedade. Os convidados animados aguardavam ansiosos enquanto alguns dançavam ao som o quarteto de cordas que ali estava. Os guardas de prontidão, caso ocorresse algum imprevisto ou confusão olhavam cautelosamente para o salão. Todos estavam à espera da senhora que iria aparecer com sua filha nos braços para receber os presentes e mimos dos que ali estavam._

_Enquanto isso... no segundo andar do castelo_

_-Está tudo muito quieto! – Um dos guardas reclamou._

_-Apenas faça seu trabalho… a nós não é dado participar da festa. Fique de olho na porta, bastardo. – O outro homem ali presente bufou passando a mão pelos cabelos brancos, apesar de ainda ser jovem e então foi até o berço onde o bebê chorava. _

_Ângelo recebera esta tarefa, pois era o único capaz de matar uma criança sem hesitar. Sua sede de sangue e lutas era praticamente incontrolável, por isso se tornara um cavaleiro naqueles tempos de guerra. Olhou-a por um instante e, depois de certificar-se de que o outro não estava prestando atenção guiou suas mãos até o rosto da criança. A mataria sufocada. O som do choro soava abafado agora e era apenas questão de tempo._

_-Minha senhora! – A voz do outro cavaleiro o fez retirar-se rapidamente. O bebê não chorava mais, porém ainda era possível ver que respirava._

_Uma jovem mulher de cabelos negros presos numa trança, pele alva, olhos castanhos ligeiramente puxados, devido a sua ascendência oriental, usando um vestido branco com bordados azuis entrou no quarto e dirigiu-se ao berço, passando pelo guarda, tendo dispensado sua serva. Ângelo fez uma rápida reverência. _

_-Minha senhora… - Disse baixo._

_- O que fazes tão próximo ao berço de minha filha? – A mulher indagou enquanto ia ver como estava o bebê. Aparentemente tudo estava bem, mas ainda assim, ela sentia que algo estava errado._

_-Estava apenas tentando acalmá-la, minha senhora, estava chorando muito – Disse rapidamente para então afastar-se para perto da porta. Fechou-a devagar enquanto o outro cavaleiro estava distraído vendo a mãe brincar com a filha e então desembainhou a espada se aproximando novamente, dessa vez devagar._

_Havia sangue espalhado por todo o quarto. O corpo da mulher no chão, encolhida sobre a criança como que para protegê-la. Ângelo afastou-se um momento até que o bebê se moveu para tentar sair dos braços agora sem vida da mulher que a colocara no mundo._

_-Mas o que? – Ele aproximou-se novamente tirando-a dali. Achava que tinha acertado também a criança, mas esta estava ilesa. Colocou-a novamente no berço e empunhou a espada segurando-a com força. Hesitou. Foi no instante em que a olhou nos olhos, estava a ponto de morrer e ainda assim riu diante de seu algoz, totalmente ingênua, sem saber o que na verdade estava acontecendo. Reparando bem, ela tinha uma estranha marca de nascença no rosto, lembrava uma lua. Abaixou a espada e com a outra mão fez um leve carinho no rosto da menina. Ouvira a mãe dizer seu nome certa vez._

_-Tolice…vou acabar logo com isso -Murmurou e então brandiu a espada novamente._

-Ângelo! – A voz de um de seus amigos o trouxe de volta um instante, olhou rapidamente para o grupo e a imagem na máscara mudou de uma expressão de tristeza para uma de desconfiança.

– Se lembra qual foi a magia que aquele cara conjurou? – Ele indagou ao que o outro fez que não com a cabeça e voltou a olhar o céu nublado procurando pela lua. Então eles ainda discutiam isso? A magia conjurada que consumiu o antigo dono do lugar em chamas? Não era uma magia, no entanto ele parecia ter sido o único que compreendeu o significado daquelas palavras, era como se o falecido quisesse falar somente para ele.

_- Máscara da morte será teu nome – A fala do feiticeiro lhe veio à mente – e tu… não, todos vós, tereis as almas aprisionadas por todo o sempre nas armaduras que hoje vestem. Desaparecereis durante o dia e jamais a luz do sol os encontrará novamente! Agora minha hora é chegada e minha casa cairá… - Ao dizer isto o mago o olhou diretamente nos olhos – Jamais encontrarão minha filha! – Disse e então abriu os braços deixando a orla de seu manto pegar em uma das velas, sendo consumido pelo fogo._

"Jamais encontrarão minha filha…" Ele mesmo fora encarregado de matá-la e desferiu o golpe. O que teria acontecido à criança então? Tinha matado aquela criatura, certo? Tinha quase certeza que sim, mas se estava morta, sobre o que aquele homem estaria se referindo então?

As duvidas assolavam a cabeça do guerreiro, que estava tão entretido nos pensamentos que não percebeu que seu melhor amigo, Afrodite, havia se aproximado e estava observando sua mascara.

- O que te preocupa tanto, meu caro amigo? Pareces pertubado…- Perguntou seu amigo, olhando também a lua, que estava parcialmente coberta por nuvens. 'Nossa a noite hoje parece perfeita para contar histórias de terror...a lua cheia, as nuvens, o céu sem estrelas..e animar um pouco isso aqui, esta tudo tão...morto!' Riu com o pensamento idiota que teve, mas saiu de seus devaneios quando Mascara da Morte começou a escrever no ar com parte das chamas que formavam seu corpo, era um jeito bem incomum de se comunicar, porém eficiente.

Ele dizia que não era nada importante, estava apenas lembrando o passado.

- Meu amigo, você precisa de umas aulas de caligrafia, oooh garrancho que você considera letra hein!

Afastou-se rindo da feição furiosa que a máscara mostrava, pensando em como Ângelo deveria estar possesso, afinal, não havia como ele esconder o que sentia no momento, o que, para os outros, era bom, principalmente para Afrodite que tirava proveito disso do modo como podia, para perturbar o amigo, logicamente.


	2. Chapter 2

- Andem logo vocês duas! - Gritava uma jovem beirando seus 24 anos, com olhos num raro tom de azul meia-noite, cabelo liso azul-violeta, a pela morena e estatura média, enquanto se dirigia animada para o portão do palazzo onde vivia, assustando os guardas pegos de surpresa pela repentina agitação que a moça causou, e tendo suas melhores amigas, Laira e Hanako, seguindo-a aos tropeços.

Quando estava para alcançar o portão do pátio, a jovem parou olhando para trás angelicalmente vendo suas duas amigas que vinham atrás de si.

- BEEAA! CAALLMMAA! - Laira gritava desesperada enquanto tentava, inutilmente, ajeitar as curtas mechas de seu cabelo loiro, forçado os olhos verde-esmeralda a se acostumarem com a claridade do pátio que a acolheu quando saiu da natural sombra do palazzo – Desse jeito ainda irás matar-me! – Dizia ofegante – Eu juro!- completou enquanto olhava para o sorriso debochado no rosto da morena que a olhava calmamente e então, desistindo de arrumar o cabelo que lhe dava pelos ombros, a loira tentou ajeitar melhor as roupas, afinal, deveria ser mais fácil, já que usava uma blusa branca caída nos ombros, uma saia verde que esvoaçava ao vento e uma sapatilha bege.

- Acalma-te, Bea! – Tornou a falar quando estava quase alcançando a outra - Afinal os mercadores acabaram de chegar, com certeza não irão embora tão cedo!- Continuou reclamando em um tom irritado, fazendo Hanako que estava ao seu lado rir enquanto, impaciente com a demora das outras duas, Beatrix resolveu implicar com a quieta menina que até ali somente rira de tudo.

- Ora, Hana, quem poderia dizer que se tornaria uma mulher tão linda como és hoje? Em pensar que eras apenas uma gaja magricela e sem graça quando a conheci! – Riu vendo a tímida amiga ficar vermelha, de fato, Hanako tornara-se uma bela mulher, de feições orientais, com seus cabelos negros que iam até sua cintura presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto mal feito pela pressa, mas de certa forma arrojado, pele alva e intensos olhos azul-celeste amendoados, era a mais calma do grupo, mas nem por isso menos animada que as outras, determinada e um pouco atrapalhada, o que lhe conferia um ar infantil, que, no entanto, era uma graça.

- Tenho de concordar com Beatrix! – Laira comentou analisando a amiga de feições serenas – Apenas lamento que não goste de usar vestidos e roupas que uma dama deveria sempre usar! – Completou com um meio sorriso vendo Hanako desviar o olhar.

- AH! Não comecem as duas. Sabem muito bem que odeio, O-D-E-I-O usar vestido, atrapalha tanto a vida das mulheres! Considero-me uma pessoa pratica, portanto não abro mão de usar minhas calças! – Retrucou ela, querendo acabar com aquele assunto, era tão chato quando falavam sobre isso. Sentia-se tão bem usando suas calças, sua camisa branca, seu colete e suas botas. '' Porque será que consideram tão errado assim? Não me sinto menos feminina por isso, apenas mais pratica… melhor do que usar camadas e camadas de roupa neste calor, com aquela armação por baixo que não me deixa sentar direito ou aquele espartilho que me aperta e não deixa que respire. Certamente é muito melhor!''

-Fala como se não a conhecêssemos! Não concordas, Beatrix? – Riu Laira olhando pra feição das suas queridas amigas porém parou ao ver sua amiga perdida nos próprios pensamentos – Hana, você esta bem? Realidade chamando! Hanako?

- Desculpe – Como se acertada por um raio, Hanako voltou a si - estava divagando e acabei perdendo-me em meus pensamentos! - Desculpou-se envergonhada – Afinal vamos ou não para a feira? Se demorarmos mais, não encontrarão o que querem... – Falou colocando uma boina que fizera no inverno passado, para assim proteger-se do sol devido à pele alva.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – gritaram as outras duas lembrando-se do motivo de terem saído.

-Vamos logo! Corram! Não percamos mais nem um segundo aqui! – Apressava Beatrix, já entrando na carruagem, sendo acompanhada pelas amigas.

As três conversavam animadamente enquanto sua comissão seguia para o centro da cidade, que ficava a poucos minutos do palazzo onde vivia Beatrix, para a tão sonhada feira de primavera que era quase motivo para comemoração. Não era raro que visitantes pensassem se tratar de algum feriado, pois a cidade ficava em polvorosa, toda enfeitada, as casas todas coloridas, pessoas sorridentes e felizes iam de um lado para o outro observando as mercadorias, escolhendo, tocando, na tentativa de achar algo que necessitavam, ou que apenas fosse interessante.

Ao chegarem à cidade, poucas pessoas olhavam interessadas para o trio, especialmente para a jovem trajada de forma tão errônea, outras tantas já acostumadas à presença das garotas, simplesmente continuava suas compras. Pela primeira vez as três estavam quietas, alheias a tudo o que acontecia com sua chegada, simplesmente admiravam a cidade.

-Não acredito! Finalmente, chegamos! Vamos meninas! Temos muito que comprar! – Quebrando o silêncio, Beatrix saiu na frente quase dando pulinhos de alegria, enquanto descia da carruagem sendo ajudada pelo cocheiro, olhando a sua volta.

Depois de alguns minutos Laira e Hanako se juntaram a Beatrix e então foram às compras...

Foram direto a uma tenda reconhecida por vender tecidos caros, de ótima qualidade e raros, Bea e Laira tentavam desesperadamente escolher entre todos os mais bonitos para fazerem vestidos novos.

- Andem logo! Decidam! – Hanako bufou. Sempre que as amigas paravam naquela tenda, sabia o que lhe estava reservado - Temos de estar em casa antes do anoitecer! Nesse ritmo, não sairemos nunca daqui e eu ainda quero ver algumas coisas – Fechou os olhos massageando as têmporas e, respirando fundo, continuou - e porque em vez de escolher tecidos, vocês não vão naquela tenda ali? – apontou para uma tenda a mais ou menos três metros de distancia, já mostrando indícios de sua irritação – Ali os vestidos já estão prontos, é só escolher o que melhor lhe couber e ir embora!

Poucas coisas conseguiam tirar Hanako do sério, mas aquela indecisão toda já começava a lhe irritar. Já sabia o que a esperava com toda aquela escolha de tecidos… ia sobrar pra ela… de novo!

- Ora – Beatrix esboçou um sorriso de canto tendo decidido quais tecidos queria e entregando suas compras ao criado encarregado – Porque os que fazes são melhores.

- É mesmo! Até parece que há algo mágico neles. – Laira animava-se imitando a amiga fazendo Hanako rir irritadamente.

- Mágico, não é? HÁ-HÁ… É bom saber, é claro,cobrarei a mais por isso!

- NÃO VAI NÃO! – Riram as outras duas

A outra rolou os olhos, deixando claro sua impaciência, quando avistou uma amiga sua de longa data, chamada Sophie. Parecia distraída, o que não era raro acontecer, tentando escolher entre uma pulseira de jade e outra de esmeralda. Aproximou-se por trás sorrateiramente e chegou o rosto até seu ouvido.

- Porque demoras tanto a escolher, ruiva? – sussurrou. Sophie se pudesse teria dado um pulo até o telhado da casa

- Idiota! Que pensas que estas a fazer? Queres matar-me do coração? – reclamou em um tom baixo, pois era deselegante uma dama blasfemar em alta voz. Olhou para trás de sua amiga e reparou que o criado carregava rolos de tecidos – Não me diga que vais...?

- Sim – disse Hanako suspirando – Vou fazer uns vestidos para Bea e Laira… que escolha tenho? O médico disse-me para não contrariar as loucas, elas atiram pedras!

- E pra mim não? Pensei que fosses minha amiga! – Falou a ruiva fingindo tristeza e decepção, enquanto tentava segurar o riso.

- Está bem, verei o que posso fazer! - decidiu Hanako observando a feição de suposta tristeza da amiga

-Hanako, Sophie! – Laira voltava junto de Beatrix – Aí estão vocês! Bea estava pensando em levar-nos com ela para Emdiburgo, ao Sul depois de amanhã! – Disse animada, quase se atropelando, fazendo a mais velha bufar.

- Eu tenho boca! Não precisas falar por mim Laira!- Reclamou Bea em alto e bom som.

- Mas o que será que seu noivinho vai achar dessa história Beaziinha? – Indagou Sophie, segurando o riso, deixando transparecer, apenas um sorriso de canto enquanto observava a mais velha do grupo tentando se segurar para não pular em cima dela. Hanako e Laira apenas olhavam a cena, na duvida se iriam interferir na conversa ou se esperariam até a morena perder de vez as estribeiras.

- Ele NÃO é o meu noivo – decretou Beatrix, após alguns segundos se recompondo, com extrema calma e um sorriso que poderia facilmente ser descrito como demoníaco. – Não devo satisfações nenhuma a ele.

- Er... meninas... vamos? Já está anoitecendo e como não terminamos as compras, amanhã nós voltaremos e assim, poderemos combinar os últimos detalhes para a viagem... – Hanako finalmente falou acalmando os ânimos, como era de seu costume.

- Tudo bem então… - Sophie sorriu vendo Beatrix ainda irritada- Preciso pedir a permissão de meus pais então eu vou indo! Beijinhos, até amanhã! – Despediu-se das amigas e foi andando em direção à sua carruagem e partiu, acenando pela janela e sorrindo ao ver as três acenando de volta… 'Será difícil convencer meus pais… mas tenho a sensação de que vai ser uma viagem inesquecível''

As três restantes observaram a carruagem sumir de vista, antes de se voltarem para caminhar até a delas e, já em sua carruagem, em meio a toda algazarra que Laira e Beatrix conseguiam fazem, apenas discutindo qual tecido era de quem, Hanako quieta, olhava os campos de plantações pela janela, pensando aliviada ''Graças a Deus, consegui evitar que essas malucas criassem confusão, por muito pouco Bea não perde a paciência por completo. No entanto… quanto a essa viagem… eu tenho a estranha sensação de que coisas incríveis e inacreditáveis vão acontecer''

– Meninas, se não se importam, amanhã eu gostaria de conversar com Sophie sobre a viagem – Hanako falou chamando a atenção das duas - e hoje mesmo começarei os vestidos para que fiquem prontos antes de viajarmos, afinal como já tenho a medida de vocês… a menos, é claro que tenham engordado nas últimas duas semanas- Ralhou implicando com as meninas, que imediatamente responderam furiosas balançando a cabeça negativamente– Sendo assim vos peço que me deixem EM PAZ, SOZINHA em meu quarto esta noite – Frisou terminando de falar com um sorriso.

O silencio reinou por alguns minutos, logo sendo substituídos pela natural algazarra que somente essas três jovens conseguiam fazer.

-/-

**No dia da viagem**

-Finalmente! Não acredito! Deu certo! Estamos indo para Emdiburgo! Eu disse que daria tudo certo!– Dizia uma animada Beatrix, enquanto começavam a se afastar de sua cidade natal, deixando para trás, temporariamente, sua família, os criados, e junto com suas melhores amigas iria curtir o pequeno período de descanso antes que mais uma temporada de 'caça a maridos' começasse.

- Ai ai ai, nem acredito que meu pais deixaram! Juro, não achei que deixariam. – Confessou Sophie com os olhos brilhando

- Não creio que tenha sido difícil, teu pai raramente diz não! Assim fica bem fácil fazer qualquer coisa! – disse Hanako já começando a implicar

- É verdade, mas isso só acontece porque meu pai sabe que eu jamais faria algo muito… preocupante. Mas o maior problema foi convencer minha mãe a me deixar vir... acredita que ela queria que eu ficasse pra conhecer um tipo qualquer, filho do amigo de meu pai, que esta pra vir visitar? Mamãe insiste em dizer que já esta na hora de me casar – Contava Sophie às amigas parecendo um pouco irritada.

- Sim, mas seu pai jamais concordaria em abrir mão do bebê dele! – Hanako se pronunciava mais uma vez – Mais esse 'tipo qualquer, filho do amigo do seu pai'… ele é bonito? Já o viu antes? Como ele é?

- Já o vi algumas vezes sim. Devo dizer que ele é bonito sim, mas é aquela beleza diplomática sabe? – falava a outra olhando para o chão, Sophie não se sentia confortável falando de Sebastian daquele jeito, afinal ele fora seu primeiro amor, e como ainda não tivesse superado essa paixonite de infância por completo não desejava ver o quanto ele estava lindo e o quão impossível seria para ela ser notada por ele, motivo pelo qual insistira tanto com seus pais para permitirem q ela viesse a essa viagem.

- Como assim? Ele é moreno? Alto? Narigudo? – perguntou Beatrix ajeitando-se em seu lugar.

- Ou então ele é baixinho, gordo, arrogante, nojento? – Completou Laira rindo baixo.

Rindo, começando a ficar irritada com aquele interesse todo sobre ele, a jovem resolveu que, infelizmente, teria que descrever Sebastian para que assim elas esquecessem o assunto e a deixassem em paz.

- Bem, ele é... - Respirou fundo – mais alto que eu, olhos verdes intensos, louro, é forte, honrado, tem cabelo encaracolado de um loiro quase ouro, carismático, se veste classicamente e sua voz tem um timbre um tanto quanto grosso.

-Ai Meu Deus! Ele é maravilhoso! Como ousou dizer que ele era meramente 'bonito'? Pelo que me disse, ele é como um príncipe! – Ralhou Beatrix aumentando a irritação de Sophie que limitou-se a olhar pela janela um momento para então voltar sua atenção para Laira.

-Humpf! Mudando de assunto... Laira, você ficou sabendo o que a tããããão adorável e meiga Helena aprontou no chá da tarde na casa dos McTiernay?

- Nãããão! –A outra imediatamente ajeitou-se para ouvir melhor – Conte-me tudo! Odeio aquela magricela nojenta com ar de eu-sou-a-toda-poderosa.

-AAAAAAH! Foi assim... – e começou a contar a última fofoca, sendo cortada por Beatrix

- Vocês já sabem sobre o castelo mal assombrado? – Perguntou Beatrix com um estranho brilho no olhar em certo ponto da conversa, desviando totalmente do assunto anterior.

- Creio que não... – Até então quieta, Hanako olhou para a amiga – temos um longo caminho pela frente, porque não nos conta, tal história?

- Contarei então, há alguns meses atrás ouvi a conversa de dois guardas, e eles falavam sobre esse castelo, eles disseram que... – Beatrix parou de falar para dar aquele ar de suspense – A cerca de 20 anos atrás, havia em Aberdeen, que fica entre Emdiburgo e nossa cidade, um Senhor feudal que depois de um tempo, passou a agir de modo estranho, e fez com que o rei desconfiasse que ele o estivesse traindo e que praticasse artes ocultas... então ele mandou alguns de seus homens para lá- E assim, Beatrix começou a contar a história de terror local, matando o tempo e se divertindo com as caras e bocas que Sophie e Laira faziam enquanto ouviam.

Já Hanako, apesar de ter pedido que a história fosse contada, estava entretida em pensamentos e já não prestava tanta atenção ao que acontecia a sua volta. '' Nossa, apesar de toda a correria que tivemos, deu tudo certo, conseguimos comprar tudo o que queríamos, ajeitar os últimos detalhes e estou feliz por Sophie vir conosco, e que esteja se dando tão bem com as meninas, mas tem alguma coisa me incomodando muito, sei bem que Anna, minha amiga e criada, pode ser meio super protetora, mas jamais tentou me impedir de fazer algo, como tentou dessa vez..ela disse que...

_- Hanako, você não deve ir! – Seriamente Anna, já tendo ultrapassado seus 40 anos._

_- E porque não? – questionou Hanako, assustada com o tom de voz de sua ama._

_- Estou com pressentimentos ruins, e sabe muito bem que normalmente estou certa, algo ruim vai acontecer, e não posso permitir que aconteça contigo._

_- Sendo assim, vou tentar convencer as garotas a não irem, mas se forem irredutíveis e insistirem em ir, irei junto, não permitirei que nada de ruim aconteça com elas, posso não ser a mais poderosa, mas com certeza, poderei nos proteger caso algo ruim aconteça. Minha decisão esta tomada Anna, por favor, compreenda._

_- Se é isso que decidiu.-Pesarosa, a mulher suspirou sentando-se enquanto via Hanako sair fechando a porta atrás de si._

"No fim, essas duas loucas foram, de fato, irredutíveis como eu previra e começamos a viagem, não pude contar a elas o real motivo da minha apreensão, e é melhor que elas não conheçam meu segredo seria muito arriscado, então me restou aceitar e vir junto... mas vou estar atenta a tudo! Outra coisa que me incomoda é que Sophie também esta estranha, mais atenta, embora disfarce e converse, percebi isso assim que a encontrei, hoje de manhã.''

_- Oi meninas! Desculpe o atraso, estão prontas?- A jovem chegou acompanhada de seus criados enquanto fitava as amigas recebendo destas um aceno afirmativo – ótimo, então vamos logo! – disse olhando para os lados apreensiva – Ah! Que cabeça a minha, bom dia! Ansiosas?_

Depois disso, ela voltou ao normal, ou quase...''

- Hanako, se prepare – uma voz misteriosa sussurrou em seu ouvido

-O que? – Hanako gritou dentro da carruagem enquanto dava um pulo.

- Que foi garota, enlouqueceu? – Perguntou Laira assustada – Vai acabar contagiando todas nós! –riu – Não me faça enlouquecer, está bem?

- Mas do que já esta é bem difícil viu? – replicou Beatrix com uma careta

- Humpf!Sou uma dama e me recuso a responder algo assim – Laíra irritada com um sorriso frio no rosto voltou-se outra vez para Hanako, mas a outra insistia.

- Você? Dama? Faz-me rir! – implicava Beatrix se divertindo com a feição de raiva da loura.

-Beatrix, cala-te ou eu mesma faço isso! – explodiu Laíra

- Isso de fato é comportamento de uma dama – ironizou Beatrix – Mas calma Laira, era só brincadeirinha, não precisa ficar brava!

-Humpf! – Uma Laira emburrada murmurou algo que Beatrix não compreendeu.

As duas continuavam discutindo, Laira resolveu se vingar e implicava com Beatrix, estavam quase aos berros, gerando discretos sorrisos da parte de Sophie e Hanako.

- O que aconteceu Sophie? Sei que esta estranha, só não sei o que é, sabes que pode me contar tudo. – Hanako puxou o assunto.

- Eu sei Hana, não se preocupe, só estou preocupada, pode ser besteira, mas desde anteontem estou com uma sensação estranha, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer... – desabafou Sophie olhando pela janela

-Estou com a mesma sensação, mas se algo acontecer, estaremos preparadas certo? – Replicou Hanako, tentando acalmar a nervosa ruiva ao seu lado

-Espero que sim...

A partir desse ponto, ambas entraram em um pesado silêncio, temerosas a respeito do que estava pra acontecer, sem saber ao certo o que as esperava e rezando para que conseguissem dar conta de tudo. E assim, por enquanto, a viagem das quatro jovens corria bem, decidiram não parar para acampar, pois poderiam ser atacadas por algum animal noturno ou por algo pior.

Todas acabaram por cair no sono dentro da carruagem, na doce ilusão de que nada poderia atrapalhar sua ida até Emdiburgo. Porém, não há como saber o que reserva a noite.

Durante a madrugada, Beatrix, que tinha um sono leve, foi acordada com o barulho da tempestade que caia e percebeu sons como de luta do lado de fora e quase caiu com a súbita mudança na velocidade da carruagem. Preocupada foi ver o que estava acontecendo

-Cocheiro! O que está havendo? Porque começaste a correr de repente? – Gritava tentando se fazer ouvida em meio ao temporal.

- Senhorita, sinto informar, mas se não corrermos a toda velocidade, seremos atacados, vi os assaltantes tentando nos cercar, os soldados nos defenderam e nos deram chance de fugir, mas receio que a esta hora, já estão mortos, pois os assaltantes estão atrás de nós. – Berrou o cocheiro de volta, tentando enxergar no meio de toda aquela escuridão e água.

Nisso uma flecha passa extremamente perto do rosto de Bea, assustando-a, o cocheiro temeroso, instiga os cavalos a correr mais rápido.

- Senhorita, por favor, entre e acorde as garotas, receio que terão que correr, peguem tudo o que for necessário, útil e leve, se preparem ao meu sinal vocês vão saltar da carroça. – Berrou novamente, atraindo a atenção da jovem

"Céus, e agora?" indagava a si mesma uma preocupada Beatrix.

A jovem voltou para acodar as garotas, quando notou que Sophie e Hanako já haviam acordado e estavam arrumando tudo o que precisavam e que tinha algum valor sentimental pra elas, só faltava Laira. Depois de acordá-la e explicar rapidamente o que estava acontecendo terminou de arrumar suas coisas e olhos para as outras três, todas acenaram afirmativamente, dizendo já estarem prontas para sair e esperavam o sinal do cocheiro.

Com a demora, Beatrix foi ver o que tinha acontecido e deparou com o rosto do cocheiro morto com uma flecha atravessada em seu peito, estava prestes a gritar, quando viu um vulto à sua esquerda, com toda a sua força e com a ajuda de Laira, jogou o corpo morto em cima do homem, derrubando-o, se entreolharam e sorriram uma pra outra.

Laira saiu para controlar os cavalos agitados enquanto Hanako e Sophie saiam da carruagem, para ficar junto as outras, no banco do cocheiro.

- O que faremos agora? – Indagou Sophie

- Temos dois cavalos, vamos duas em cada! – Gritou Laíra

- Sim! – Berrou Hanako, precisavam gritar para serem ouvidas naquela tempestade- Vamos Laira, vamos soltar os cavalos, Sophie e Bea quando conseguirmos soltar, por favor, tentem o mais rápido possível, cada uma subir atrás de nós! – Completou.

As duas tentavam soltar os cavalos enquanto as outras duas esperavam atentamente o momento para pular. Estavam tão atentas que não perceberam que perdiam velocidade e eram alcançadas pelos assaltantes, apenas se deram conta, quando um deles agarrou Sophie pelo cabelo e gritou

- Que bela Ruiva temos aqui! E que variedade também! – disse o bandido olhando para as outras com um claro olhar de volúpia – Rapazes, teremos bastante diversão esta noite!

Os outros comemoraram e sorriram maliciosamente, determinados a capturar as meninas.

Finalmente Laira e Hanako conseguiram libertar os cavalos, Bea pulou no cavalo de Hanako, quase caindo, mas com a ajuda da amiga, conseguiu se equilibrar, o bandido se distraiu olhando o que as jovens faziam, nesse instante deu a brecha perfeita que Sophie precisava, pisou no pé dele, deu um chute entre suas pernas,saindo em disparada, se atirou em cima do cavalo, e as quatro juntas, ensopadas e assustadas fizeram com que estes corressem a toda a velocidade.

-Vamos para a floresta! Teremos mais chances de sair vivas! – Berrou Hanako que ia na frente.

E assim que entraram pela floresta, perceberam que esse foi seu maior erro, se viram cercadas por mais bandidos a cavalo, a pé, de todos os modos possíveis.

- Minhas queridas – O homem chutado por Sophie deu um passo à frente fitando a ruiva com um sorriso demoníaco - eu devo dizer que me surpreenderam na estrada, mas foram pateticamente previsíveis sobre a floresta. Creio que servirão para me divertir muito essa noite e aos meus homens também. – Completou sorrindo maliciosamente.


	3. Chapter 3

_Se pensas que irás violar-me, terás uma surpresa, bastardo! _ Hanako pensava, avaliando a situação e procurando um jeito de, pelo menos, tirar suas queridas amigas daquele lugar com o mínimo de segurança _Eu vou precisar de uma distração ou morreremos todas antes do amanhecer! _Concluiu enquanto corria os olhos pelo lugar procurando um modo de fugir. Os bandidos assustaram os cavalos fazendo com que as jovens caíssem e tornando a situação mais complicada, mas a jovem estava disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso para cuidar delas.

Foi quando notou um discreto movimento à sua direita e escorregou os olhos para ver o que acontecia, mas o que viu a deixou tão transtornada que a obrigou a virar o rosto para ver e poder então acreditar no que estava diante de seus olhos.

- So-so-Sophie! Céus! O que vais fazer? Enlouqueceste? – Sussurrou vendo a amiga aos poucos tirando o vestido.

- Precisamos tirar Bea e Laira daqui, e pra isso é preciso uma distração, e estou improvisando uma. – sussurou de volta a ruiva ainda sem tirar os olhos dos bandidos – Bea e Laira, já sabem o que fazer – Sophie escorregou os olhos para as duas que sinalizavam positivamente com a cabeça e voltou a atenção para a outra amiga ainda pasma -e...Hanako, sei que você pode me ajudar a tirar nós duas e as outras dessa loucura, então faça o que tiver que fazer. Lembre-se do treinamento que recebemos em nossa infância. – completou.

-Sim... talvez...digo não me lembro direito – Hanako sentia-se completamente perdida e assustada.

- Dê seu melhor na luta e se preciso use magia – Finalizou Sophie olhando sedutoramente para os bandidos.

_Magia? Desde quando ela sabe? _Realmente surpresa com a fala da amiga, a costureira quase engasgou e quando Sophie começou a de fato, tirar o vestido, se viu obrigada a ver todos os homens olharem para sua amiga de infância como se a devorassem com o olhar enquanto, mais afastadas, Beatrix e Laira entravam na floresta sem fazer ruído algum e sumiam de vista. Inicialmente os homens não dariam falta delas, mas Sophie e Hanako sabiam que não demoraria para que notassem o sumiço e, quando isso acontecesse, as duas estariam em problemas ainda maiores.

Entretanto, para surpresa, e tristeza dos homens, por debaixo do vestido de Sophie havia outro tipo de roupa, uma calça mais colada ao corpo do que normalmente seria aceitável, preta, e uma blusa rosa totalmente lisa.

- Agora sim, senhores, a diversão vai começar! Pronta Hanako? – Perguntou Sophie, completamente confortável em seu estranho traje, sem tirar os olhos dos homens nem por um segundo, agora com um olhar quase assassino no rosto, completamente transformada, tirando Hanako, que havia sido pega de surpresa, do aparente transe.

Não foi só a Hanako que voltou a si, os bandidos finalmente perceberam o que havia acontecido enquanto observavam a ousadia da jovem ruiva.

- Não acredito nisso, era só uma distração!Como fomos estúpidos! – bradou um dos bandidos vendo que duas das jovens haviam escapado.

- Creio que já é hora de darmos às senhoritas a recompensa pela ousadia – Após se recompor, aquele que parecia ser o líder do grupo sorriu, um sorriso macabro enquanto com a mão estendida, sinalizava para que seus homens atacassem.

E, assim, grande parte dos bandidos partiu pra cima das duas jovens, que se entreolham e com uma surpreendente sincronia, elas se colocaram uma de costas da outra posicionadas de maneira parecida e esperando aquele que seria o momento perfeito para começar a agir, o que não demorou muito visto que logo foram atacadas sem piedade pelos ladrões.

- Hanako, cuidado! – Berrou Sophie, derrubando um deles,para então dar uma voadora em outro e completando com um soco na garganta de um terceiro com um agilidade espantosa. Anna fizera um bom trabalho treinando as duas.

Hanako, estava completamente diferente, já mais atenta deu um soco de direita no rosto de um deles, desviando de outro que tentava agarrá-la e voltando para o primeiro, deu-lhe um chute no rosto, deixando-o no chão.

Como era de se esperar, suas habilidades em luta surpreenderam grande parte dos bandidos, mas ainda assim não era suficiente para que a temessem, ao contrário, deixava-os com mais raiva das duas, vendo que não podiam subestimá-las pegaram em armas e brandiram as espadas voltando a atacar as duas agora com tudo o que tinham.

Cerca de dez minutos haviam se passado e as jovens começavam a demonstrar sinais de cansaço para a alegria dos bandidos, no entanto 15 deles haviam ido ao chão desacordados, era quase a metade do número total o que causou certo espanto, no entanto, visto que em ambas começavam a aparecer hematomas e alguns cortes, não se deixariam intimidar.

-Estão cansadas! Agora é só questão de tempo, homens! – Bradou um dos assaltantes.

_Caspita! Estou ficando exausta e sei que Sophie não está em melhores condições que eu. Embora estejamos indo bem, não conseguiremos fazer isso por muito mais tempo. Não tenho escolha, tenho de usar magia! _ pensava Hanako desesperada com o rumo que a luta tomava.

A jovem terminou de por mais um para dormir quando viu que um dos bandidos havia dado a volta por entre as árvores para esfaquear Sophie pelas costas, a ruiva, que estava ocupada lutando com dois, parecia não havia perceber a aproximação do terceiro e não poderia se defender. Desesperada, Hanako correu com toda a vontade na direção da amiga e com a ajuda de uma das espadas que pegou do chão, foi atacando aqueles que ousavam entrar em seu caminho. Sentia algo dentro de si queimando, uma energia que queria tomá-la por completo.

Estava quase chegando ao local onde a amiga estava lutando contra outros bandidos quando viu, horrorizada, que o terceiro assaltante já estava bem próximo a ela para atacá-la. Instintivamente, fechou os olhos, como se uma força maior a dominasse enquanto corria naquela direção.

Quando os abriu novamente, encontrou o olhar preocupado de sua amiga sobre si. Ninguém ousava se mover, encaravam a jovem de cabelos negros como se esta fosse uma aberração.

Hanako não entendeu muito bem o que havia acontecido, no momento era como se não fosse ela, mas tinha certeza de que mais tarde Sophie iria explicar-lhe. No entanto ficou ainda mais curiosa quando viu que o bandido que deveria ter apunhalado sua amiga caído a cerca de 15 metros de distância desmaiado com várias queimaduras pelo corpo.

- Que tipo de criatura você é? – Indagou um dos bandidos a Hanako, após ver o que a morena havia feito com um de seus comparsas – Bruxa! Demônio! Deves morrer, criatura do inferno, eu vou...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH CALE A BOCA – Sem deixar que o outro terminasse de falar, Sophie o alcançou e deu-lhe um soco no rosto com toda a força que tinha, cheia de ódio pelas palavras proferidas à sua amiga e então virou-se novamente para a morena - Obrigada, salvou minha vida! Mas – Antes de poder terminar de falar, a jovem guerreira viu-se obrigada a dar cabo de mais um bandido e ajudar Hanako com outro.

E, olhando séria para a amiga, completou– Se não conseguirmos pensar em um jeito de sair daqui logo, vamos morrer, embora estejamos fazendo um belo trabalho a vantagem numérica deles é muito grande e já estamos cansadas...- foi interrompida quando um brutamontes, veio com machado gigante.

Tiveram que se afastar para continuarem lutando, demoraram mais uns três intermináveis minutos para conseguirem se aproximar outra vez.

- Sophie, creio que tem um jeito de sairmos daqui, mas infelizmente teremos que nos separar, e vou precisar de um tempo para me concentrar. – Declarou Hanako preocupada com a situação e com a amiga, que já estava bastante machucada, mas não parava de lutar.

- Tudo bem. Já estou nas últimas forças, por favor, não demore muito e cuidado. – Finalizou Sophie voltando a lutar. _Deus, por favor, nos ajude e dê forças. Por favor, proteja minha amiga e não faça desta a última vez que a vejo, por favor… _Pedia a ruiva em pensamento.

Voltando a lutar, Sophie era capaz de sentir a aura de sua amiga crescer gradativamente enquanto tentava a todo custo proteger a si mesma e a ela, no entanto devido ao número de ferimentos em seu corpo parecia que seu esforço não seria suficiente.

Estava lutando com mais um dos bandidos quando sentiu a energia de Hanako falhar, e preocupada, olhou para a amiga.

- Não deveria se preocupar tanto com sua querida amiga. Como pôde pensar que poderia nos derrotar? Eu, Matthew, vou acabar com você – Vangloriou-se o tal Matthew, após ter se aproveitado do momento de distração de Sophie e conseguindo, com sua espada, fazer um corte profundo no abdômen da garota.

Sophie arregalou os olhos de dor, sentindo a lamina entrando em seu corpo e caiu de joelhos, vendo a morte a poucos centímetros de si. Fechou os olhos, esperando o pior. _Se isso continuar assim não passarei de um peso para a Hana._

Nesse momento, Hanako sentiu estar pronta e lançou seu ataque mais poderoso. Entre suas mãos uma esfera de energia de cor azulada, formada de sua aura, se formou. E quando um grande número de bandidos estava ao seu redor, prontos para matá-la, Hanako libertou todo o poder que concentrava entre as mãos, e jogou a esfera no ar que imediatamente explodiu e fortes jatos de água começaram a atacar os bandidos. Os jatos apesar de aparentemente inofensivos eram rígidos tal qual uma lança e afiados, perfurando o corpo dos bandidos.

A morena correu até Sophie e conjurou uma magia que Anna havia lhe ensinado fazendo com que o bandido que estava prestes a matar a ruiva fosse jogado longe por uma forte ventania enquanto com a outra mão ajudava a amiga transferindo parte de sua aura para o ferimento. Não era capaz de curá-la, mas poderia fazer com que a amiga tivesse chances de sair viva.

- Teremos mais chances de sairmos vivas, se nos separarmos – disse Hanako observando Sophie se levantar, fazendo careta pela dor -nossa melhor chance é agora, meu ataque não vai durar muito tempo, pois estou quase esgotada, corra o mais rápido que puder, quando nos reencontrarmos, iremos conversar e esclarecer tudo. Boa sorte! – disse Hanako e partiu em direção a floresta, sendo seguida pela metade dos bandidos que estavam de pé.

Sophie, corria o mais rápido que conseguia, entrou na floresta, com uma das mãos no ferimento e a outra abrindo caminho pela mata, sendo seguida pela outra metade dos bandidos.

_Mesmo tendo cabo de vários deles durante a luta e mesmo com a magia de Hanako eles ainda são muitos, parece que tudo foi em vão. _ Pensava a guerreira, procurando um local para se esconder enquanto corria seguida de perto por eles.

Sophie ainda teve que lutar com mais alguns que a haviam alcançado, deixando mais três desacordados. Poucos minutos depois, havia conseguido despistar bandidos, e agora, caminhava, procurando o melhor local para se esconder.

Ao longe viu a entrada de uma caverna e correu em direção a ela com toda a força que conseguiu reunir e ao passar pela entrada só teve tempo para ter um único pensamento antes de perder a consciência. _Tomara que as meninas estejam bem._

Do outro lado da Floresta, Hanako não se encontrava em melhores condições, corria como uma louca pela floresta, tendo galhos arranhando seu corpo todo, e agora com o ombro seriamente machucado, em virtude de um dos seus 'encontros' com seus perseguidores.

_Preciso me livrar deles de uma vez por todas, pois não importa o quanto eu corra eles estão sempre na minha cola! _ pensava Hanako desesperada, olhando pra trás e correndo a toda velocidade se afastando de seus perseguidores.

Quando já estava longe o suficiente, virou pra esquerda e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, segurando a respiração enquanto seus perseguidores seguiam direto e apenas voltou a respirar quando todos já tinham sumido de sua vista. Foi quando sentiu uma fisgada na perna que a obrigou a sentar..

_Ótimo! Isso era tudo o que eu precisava! Agora machuquei a perna também _ Hanako pensava ironicamente, enquanto tentava se levantar, sem gritar de dor, ora pelo ombro ferido, ora pela perna recentemente machucada.

Mancando e com a mão no ombro machucado Hanako andava esgotada, tanto fisicamente quanto magicamente. Ia pela floresta, tentando chegar a algum lugar, naquela imensidão verde.

- Bem Hanako, o jeito, é achar um local seguro para poder passar a noite! – Falava para si mesma - Nossa você é um gênio mesmo, devia ganhar uma recompensa por ser tão inteligente! – Ironizava a jovem frustrada pela sua situação.

_Essa não, devo ter enlouquecido de vez, estou até falando sozinha! _ Hanako, olhava a sua volta, procurando um lugar para passar a noite, sorriu _ Sempre me disseram que me meteria em confusões vivendo no mundo da lua… com certeza não era disso que falavam_ Pensava, subindo, com muita dificuldade, um baobá, onde poderia passar a noite, protegida pela copa da árvore.

Não muito longe dali, Beatrix e Laira se entreolharam, estavam no pátio daquilo que parecia ser um castelo abandonado. A loira engoliu em seco ao pensar na história de Beatrix.

- Você acha que estaremos seguras aqui? – Indagou Laira, cansada e suja – Eu não agüento dar mais um passo!

- Bem, não vejo outra opção, a não ser é claro a aldeia...mas não aparenta ser tão segura quanto esse castelo – Racionalizou a outra.

- Tem razão, só espero que esse não seja o castelo mal assombrado da história que você contou… Não quero ficar em um local mal assombrado! – Reclamava Laira

- Pode até ser o tal castelo, mas não temos escolha! Ou você prefere ficar sozinha aqui fora, com o risco dos animais ou os bandidos te pegarem e fazerem sei lá o que mais o que com você durante a noite? – Indagou Bea, e mal terminando de falar, se sentiu arrastada por uma Laira medrosa para dentro daquele castelo em ruínas.

- Vamos loooogooo! – Corria Laira.

- Achei que estava morta de cansaço depois de correr tanto! – Riu a outra, sendo arrastada por Laira

- Você.. não.. tem.. noção! – A loira falava enquanto tentava tomar fôlego, já que tinha a respiração ofegante, em frente ao portão do castelo – De..como..o..medo..faz..uma ..pessoa..correr..rápido!

Beatrix desviou o olhar por um instante _Espero que Sophie e Hanako estejam vivas e bem… ou, ao menos, em condição de chegar até aqui…_

Laira abriu a porta do castelo, totalmente alheia à aflição da amiga.

- Uaaaaaaaaaau, isso aqui é.. – boquiaberta, Laira mal consegui acreditar quando olhou para dentro do castelo.

- Não acredito! – Exclamou Beatrix igualmente surpresa enquanto entravam e então a porta bateu atrás das duas, estavam presas.


	4. Chapter 4

**ahaAviso: A partir de agora a fic será atualizada toda **_**segunda-feira! Faremos também o possível para manter um número médio de palavras.**_

**Voltaremos agora com a programação normal**

- Não dá pra acreditar – sussurrou Laira olhando, assombrada, o lugar a sua volta, procurando apoiar-se em Beatrix, que não estava em melhores condições.

O saguão do castelo, onde se encontravam, estava bem iluminado pelos raios da manhã que entravam pelas janelas dando a impressão de que o castelo era menos abandonado apesar do estado em que se encontrava por fora. A decoração era simples, porém, demonstrava que seus moradores eram dotados de muito bom gosto, entretanto, o que mais encantava as meninas eram os arcos dourados, que mesmo envelhecidos eram belos, entre as colunas que sustentavam os degraus do primeiro lance da escadaria que levava ao segundo que dava numa espécie de sacada de onde outros dois lances de escadas se dividiam um para a direita e o outro para a esquerda dando finalmente no segundo andar, e, na parede entre os dois lances opostos entre si, encontrava-se uma linda pintura de uma mulher, provavelmente a Senhora do lugar. Sobre o piso de marfim um tapete vermelho desgastado pelo tempo, já fosco e desbotado, mas ainda assim sem poeira alguma, aliás, apesar de o castelo parecer abandonado por fora, por dentro estava bem conservado, limpo e cuidado.

Beatrix e Laira trocaram olhares sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. A loira caiu sentada já tomada pelo cansaço, ambas sentindo as pernas doloridas. Beatrix, por sua vez olhou para a porta fechada atrás de si com estranheza. _Foi apenas o vento _pensou e então voltou sua atenção para a amiga. Sentia-se cansada e talvez fosse uma boa idéia procurar um dos quartos do lugar, ou ao menos um lugar mais seguro do que o saguão na entrada. Entretanto, tinha a estranha sensação de que havia mais alguém ali além de Laira, olhou para os lados como se procurasse algo, ou talvez apenas para se certificar de que o cansaço a estava afetando.

- Parece um castelo de contos de fadas! – Disse Laira, ainda sentada, encantada e exausta – Claro que um pouco..hm..abandonado..mas deve ter sido lindo quando novo!

- Uhum.. – Concordou Beatrix ainda extasiada e cansada demais pra falar, fechando os olhos.

-OOOOOOIIIIIIE! – Uma voz animadamente infantil soou ao ouvido da jovem loira que com o susto pulou no colo de Beatrix, olhando ao redor e, ao olhar para baixo, encontrou um par de olhos azuis bem claros a olhando com curiosidade.

-Q-quem é você? – Recuperando-se da surpresa de haver mais alguém naquele castelo abandonado, Beatrix, já de saco cheio de segurar a amiga, abaixou os braços, fazendo Laira cair com tudo no chão, ajeitou o vestido, tentando se recompor e limpou o rosto enquanto encarava o menino que lhe sorria de forma marota.

-Me chamo Kiki! – Disse o outro enquanto examinava as jovens com cuidado, para então ajeitar os cabelos de tom alaranjado para trás. Beatrix enquanto isso observava com cuidado o garoto notando que, ele não aparentava ter mais de dez anos, e curiosamente, ele tinha duas marcas azuis no cenho, logo acima dos olhos.

-Nunca tivemos visitantes aqui antes! Sabe, isso aqui é meio… assim..- pensava na melhor forma de se expressar – meio… muito... morto, mas acho que vocês vão animar um pouco esse lugar! – Continuou ele tagarelando animado enquanto Laira ainda se recompunha se levantando.

-D-De onde esta criatura surgiu? – Indagou Laira apontando para a criança visto que segundos antes elas estavam sozinhas e nem sequer notaram ele se aproximar, mas ele parecia não ligar, continuava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha examinando agora a loira.

- Criatura nãããão, eu sou um menino e eu moro aqui. – Disse colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.- Puxa você é feia ein? Vai ficar pra titia mesmo- continuou sorrindo enquanto olhava para Laira - Mas a pergunta é: Quem são vocês? – O garoto aproximou-se levantando a baia do vestido rasgado de Beatrix que com um rápido movimento o abaixou, mas mal piscou ele estava sentado em seus ombros mexendo em seus cabelos. – Mas, antes de tudo, vocês parecem ter passado por uma boa lá fora hein – Riu – Melhor tomarem um banho e descansarem antes de conhecerem os mestres. Depois, responderão a todas as perguntas, tenho certeza!

- Como que você foi parar ai, peste? – Inquiriu Beatrix, desconfiada, tendo por resposta uma risada.

- Espera só um pouco… c-como a-assim O-os mestres? – Laira gelou rezando para que não fossem os fantasmas da história da amiga, apesar de tudo que passara ela ainda tinha isso fixo em sua mente, embora não soubesse exatamente o motivo.

-E onde estariam esses tais mestres de que fala, Kiki? – Beatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha quando conseguiu tirar o outro de seu ombro e o ergueu de frente para si olhando-o séria.

- Não sei ao certo, mas com certeza absoluta vocês os verão de noite – Sorriu enquanto Beatrix o botava no chão – agora vocês são convidadas deles, não poderão sair uma vez que entraram no castelo – Mal acabou de falar, o pequeno desapareceu, aparecendo novamente no último degrau do primeiro lance da escadaria enquanto Laira engasgava.

-NÃO PODEMOS SAIR? O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO? – Arregalou os olhos, não podia ser verdade, levantou e correu para a porta a encontrando trancada. _Esse era o último lugar onde queria entrar. Alias não queria nem que minha vida dependesse disso! Não pode ser! Vou morrer aqui com esse pirralho sem me casar e minha família nunca vai saber o que aconteceu comigo_? Pensava desesperada. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem dizer nada. Beatrix apenas passou para trás da amiga bufando quando notou suas pupilas dilatarem e, como ela previra, a loira desmaiou.

_Era tudo o que eu precisava! _Bufou novamente enquanto passava o braço da outra por trás de seu pescoço para carregá-la enquanto Kiki, de onde estava, gargalhava com vontade. Era simplesmente hilário para o garoto que os primeiros visitantes daquele lugar fossem tão medrosos. Apesar de Beatrix não demonstrar estar assustada, ele sabia que era apenas questão de tempo, até ela se deixar levar pela fraqueza e desmaiar. Ela não agüentaria conhecer "Ele". Riu baixo tentando imaginar a cena enquanto abria uma porta sinalizando para que a jovem o seguisse e então entrou pela porta que dava para um corredor menor e menos iluminado.

Beatrix amaldiçoava a si mesma em pensamento lembrando-se de como Hanako tentara dissuadir as duas para que não viajassem. _Por que Laira tinha de ser tão teimosa? _Pensava não reconhecendo que na hora fora tão cabeça dura quanto à amiga e talvez até mais, afinal ambas se mostraram irredutíveis em não aceitaram abrir mão da viagem.

O garoto as levou para um quarto no final do corredor e, após pôr Laira na cama, Beatrix foi procurar alguma coisa para que pudesse cuidar dos ferimentos de sua amiga e dos seus. Após conseguir com Kiki algumas bandagens, água e remédios, ela o expulsou do quarto para poder tratar dos machucados cobertos pelo vestido.

Embora aparentemente não houvesse mais ninguém com elas no quarto, a jovem sentia que não estavam sozinhas de fato e, inconscientemente, olhou algumas vezes para um canto mais afastado do quarto, no entanto após convencer-se de que era apenas o cansaço, começou a desamarrar o vestido.

_**No tal canto do quarto…**_

- Isso..tira vai..devagar..ai Meu Deus..- Dizia Milo no exato canto para onde Beatrix olhara alguns minutos atrás. Embora desaparecesse durante o dia ficando preso numa espécie de plano diferente do real, ele, bem como os amigos estavam cientes de tudo o que acontecia. Não podia ser visto, mas podia acompanhar tudo o que acontecia ali. Era como uma espécie de segunda dimensão dentro do castelo. Levou as mãos ao rosto tentando conter a ansiedade.

– Eu não vou agüentar se ela demorar mais um minuto eu vou..

- Você vai é sair daqui agora mesmo! Onde já se viu, espionando uma jovem exausta! Você não presta – Enquanto esticava o braço através da parede e puxava o amigo para fora do quarto, Camus falou com a habitual frieza, no entanto transtornado pela falta de respeito e educação do amigo

- SEMPRE tem um desgraçado, filho da mãe, pra cortar o meu barato! Nunca deixam o Milinho ser feliz! – Reclamava Milo com raiva.

- Cala a boca e anda logo. SOME DA MINHA FRENTE MILO! Não quero encontrar com você dentro de um raio de 14 metros de distância deste quarto. Se não... – Shaka falava levemente irritado. Todos estavam agora reunidos no quarto ao lado intrigados com as visitantes.

- Se não o que? – Questionou Milo já com muita raiva do "amigo da onça" Camus, e por isso não se importou com a ameaça do outro.

- Sabe... – Afrodite parou ao lado de Milo apoiando-se em seu ombro -acho que os rapazes vão gostar de saber sobre uma certa história – Sorriu maleficamente – sobre um menino que gostava de se maquiar... – Esboçou um sorriso de canto enquanto sussurrava.

- T-Tá bom, vamos logo! Ninguém merece – Resignado Milo se deixou levar para uma outra sala _Não se preocupe, amor _Referia-se a Beatrix _Logo logo vamos nos conhecer. Mas até lá eu não vou desistir de te espionar. _Sorriu enquanto ia com os outros.

_**Não muito longe dali..**_

"_- Hanako querida, porque fugiu do baile? – Perguntou uma jovem com seus poucos anos para menina ali encolhida ao seu lado._

_- Ah Anna, eu fiquei com medo, quando vi todos me olhando e me avaliando, fiquei com medo..e vim pra cá – A resposta veio tímida._

_- Ah querida..vamos juntas então? – sorriu Anna compreendendo o que havia acontecido enquanto ajeitava o cabelo da menina._

_-Siiim! – uma animada Hanako se levantou e ajeitou o vestidinho._

_- Não precisa ter medo de nada querida..no final tudo sempre dá certo! Portanto se não está certo, é porque ainda não acabou! – Anna conversava com a menina, levando-a em direção ao salão de baile, onde todos as esperavam."_

- Ah Anna me dá mais cinco minutos! – Disse Hanako ainda dormindo. Havia encontrado uma abertura no tronco onde poderia alojar-se e, após espremer-se pela fresta e ajeitar-se acabou perdendo a consciência completamente abatida, tomada pelo cansaço.

_**Do outro lado da floresta**_

- Vovó, acha que ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntava uma menina com seus 10 anos, ruiva de olhos castanhos profundos, vestida com simplicidade, olhando preocupada para a jovem de cabelos de mesma cor, com as roupas rasgadas deitada em uma cama improvisada pelos homens ali presentes.

- Bem, minha Letícia, infelizmente, eu acho que não – Disse com pesar a bondosa curandeira daquele lugar, olhando para a menina a sua frente, mas preocupada com a jovem desacordada

- Dona Elizabeth, o que devemos fazer por hora? – Perguntou um dos homens – Queremos ajudá-la a ajudar esta jovem... Diga-nos o que fazer e faremos!

- Certo, então vão à floresta e tragam água fresca para banho e para consumo! E levem Letícia com vocês, para o caso de acharem algumas ervas medicinais, as traga também, ela saberá quais serão necessárias, voltem antes do anoitecer, por favor! – Decidiu a senhora com firmeza, sendo atendida imediatamente

- Estamos indo então, cuide-se, deixaremos oito homens aqui, para proteção de vocês – Avisou o homem que aparentava ser o líder dos aldeões ali reunidos em volta da jovem.

- Sim, cuidado – Disse a senhora não mais prestando atenção aos homens e sim a jovem que aparentava estar delirando novamente, a febre não abaixava, e os remédios até agora medicados aparentavam não ter efeito algum. – Shhhh... Calma.

-N-Não..e-elas.. não..p-por...favor... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! – berrou Sophie com todas as forças debatendo-se na cama, obrigando um dos que ficaram a segurá-la para que não se machucasse mais enquanto a velha curandeira suspirava meneando a cabeça _Talvez seja inútil…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Agora que eu vi... caracas guria, foi um comentário bem intencionado, viu? Nem precisava apagar. Só falar em Mary Sues e o pessoal fica bravo... minha opinião, só quis te dar uma idéia pra não frustrar mais leitores desavisados (que existem sim, encaremos a verdade) mas não quis te ofender. Como dá pra ver pelos comentários tem quem goste desse tipo de história, não precisa se estressar. Mas não custava especificar o gênero, fala sério guria! Cai o dedo avisar que vai ter romance com perso original? Nem é spoiler direito! Caracas..."

**Só um pequeno comentário para quem postou isso... Eu não estava estressada quando apaguei o review, na verdade eu não conhecia o termo "Mary Sues" e achei que o review tivesse vindo errado como uma amiga minha já fez comigo, postando na minha fic um review que era para outra. Não estou estressada, okay? Eu sou da paz, mas eu não avisei porque nem eu sei se haverá ou não romance, entendeu? Não precisa se esconder atrás de um review anônimo ^^ quero saber quem vc é pra podermos conversar direito.**

**Agora de volta com a história ^^**

Um cheiro doce e suave chegava à floresta quando Hanako acordou sonolenta ao fim do pôr do sol. Os raios vermelho-alaranjados que passavam por entre as copas das árvores e adentravam a fechada floresta davam àquele lugar um toque unicamente especial. Por um instante, a jovem sentiu-se acolhida e reconfortada como se gostasse um pouco daquele lugar onde parecia haver algo mágico. Descansada e com o ânimo renovado, embora debilitada e fraca devido à ferida e faminta, juntou toda a sua coragem e desceu, com certa dificuldade e receio, da árvore seguindo o aroma agradável que vinha de algum lugar próximo, embora longe o bastante para não avistá-lo de onde estava.

Por um instante, parecia que alguém a abraçava gentil e maternalmente conforme esta andava, dando-lhe o suporte necessário para prosseguir. A jovem foi cambaleando devagar, se apoiando em troncos e plantas até avistar uma luz dourada mais intensa e animadora que a do sol que se punha e que tirava-lhe parcialmente a visão já desacostumada a tal claridade. Colocando a mão na frente dos olhos, Hanako respirou fundo, ignorou a dor e caminhou resoluta até uma clareira de onde passou a ouvir o som de água corrente.

A estranha luz dourada foi enfraquecendo pouco a pouco e o quadro que se formou foi o suficiente para deixar-la sem ar: sobre a grama verde e fresca, um tapete de flores de diversas formas e cores se estendia até um pequeno córrego que surgia de entre as pedras. Deu-se conta que já não estava mais na floresta, já que a mesma que havia pouco tempo a cercava e que deveria estar atrás da jovem, pelo caminho que veio, desapareceu, dando lugar a uma enorme cadeia de belas montanhas com seus picos brancos de neve que cercavam todo aquele vale. Próximo a água, entretanto, estava o mais maravilhoso e inacreditável de tudo, um lindo Grifo de asas douradas, olhos incrivelmente belos e dourados, que fez Hanako parar e admirar a linda visão que estava tendo, afinal, havia muito que não admirava algo tão surreal e magnífico como o que havia a sua frente, entretanto, o que mais a chamou atenção e mais a intrigou foi a feição acolhedora que o grifo demonstrou por poucos segundos. A jovem percebeu que foi dessa criatura mitológica, cujas asas refletiam a luz num dourado puro, que veio a luz que quase a cegou.

Temerosa, cautelosa eb ao mesmo tempo fascinada, ela aproximou-se devagar, estando com sede e com fome e, como a criatura permanecera deitada ignorando completamente sua presença, a jovem abaixou-se para beber a refrescante e límpida água e aproveitou para tirar os surrados sapatos e refrescar os pés que estavam doloridos e com bolhas de tanto correr fugindo dos bandidos. Estava absorta em pensamentos, quando o grifo levantou-se majestosamente e, aproximando-se devagar, tornou a deitar atrás da jovem, permitindo que a mesma pudesse observar algo que até então não notara: uma runa que havia desenhada entre os olhos do grifo que parecia uma espécie de selo mágico sobre os quais Anna lhe explicara há muito tempo atrás.

A simples lembrança de sua ama a fez suspirar de tristeza e ter seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, sentia por não poder mais vê-la, arrependia-se profundamente por não tê-la escutado, no entanto foi retirada de seu momento de autopiedade abruptamente quando ouviu um grito agudo e desesperado que ecoou por entre as montanhas e ferindo seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ela os tapasse freneticamente na tentativa de não ouvir aquele som tão horrível que conseguiu fazer com que o grifo se sentisse ameaçado. Erguendo a cabeça subitamente este produziu um som mais alto e mais grave, na ineficaz tentativa de abafar o grito.

Quando cessou, a jovem mais do que rapidamente pegou os sapatos aflita lembrando-se de suas amigas e com o que ainda lhe restava de força disparou na direção de onde veio, embora não soubesse como sairia dali. O ser meio leão, meio águia abriu as suas douradas asas erguendo vôo e, alcançando-a tirou do chão e jogou em suas costas conforme ganhava altitude e passava por sobre as montanhas em alta velocidade, fazendo a jovem se encolher e segurar firme em seu pelo tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo e não correr o risco de ser jogada de lá de cima. O sol a muito já havia desaparecido e a lua se levantava para iluminar a floresta abaixo deles mergulhada na mais profunda escuridão.

O vôo não durou muito, não muito longe, do outro lado da floresta de onde Hanako estivera, havia um pequeno vilarejo e a fumaça das chaminés das casas já podia ser avistada, porém, para não ser visto pelos moradores, o grifo pousou antes da floresta terminar e a jovem teria ainda de correr um bom pedaço até alcançar a vila. Agradecida, esta fez uma rápida reverência vendo a criatura levantar-se e sumir por entre as nuvens e então se colocou a correr.

-Eu não posso perder mais tempo...algo não está certo.. - Dizia para si.

**No vilarejo, enquanto Hanako voava.**

-SEGUREM-NA! NÃO DEIXEM QUE ELA SAIA! - Gritavam os aldeões agitados de um lado a outro. Haviam chegado há algum tempo com as ervas para a jovem que encontraram à beira da morte e o que encontraram os deixou estonteados.

Dentro da casa as paredes estavam cobertas de sangue, tal qual o chão enquanto a jovem havia desaparecido. No canto da sala os corpos de alguns dos homens estavam caídos quase totalmente despedaçados enquanto que sobre a mesa onde se encontrava a jovem, estava a curandeira do vilarejo, a senhora Elizabeth agonizando.

Letícia que fora com o grupo buscar água e ervas foi retirada do local às pressas para que não presenciasse a cena enquanto alguns outros homens encontraram a ruiva nos fundos da casa, encolhida em um canto murmurando algo para si. Ao tentarem se aproximar exigindo explicações do que aconteceu, a jovem coberta de sangue levantou-se encarando-os como se fosse uma fera.

-FIQUEM LONGE DE MIM – Gritava Sophie conforme delirava de febre, tendo partido para cima dos homens. Aqueles que tentavam segurá-la ou entravam no campo de visão da jovem eram massacrados – VOCÊS NÃO VÃO MACHUCAR AS MENINAS!

A ruiva corria de um lado a outro na tentativa de "livrar suas amigas dos bandidos" de acordo com ela, mas estava no seu limite, não deveria ter tanta força daquela forma então o que estava acontecendo? Ela nem deveria estar de pé. Foi quando avistou Letícia que corria de um lado a outro, com lágrimas nos olhos, cuidando dos feridos como podia, tal qual ensinara sua querida avó que não conseguira salvar.

Ofegante, Sophie disparou na direção da menina com um salto erguendo o punho para acertá-la, mas ao desferir o golpe se viu obrigada a parar quando percebeu o que havia acontecido.

Letícia, ajoelhada, olhava assustava e com raiva para a assassina de sua avó, enquanto ajudava a levantar a jovem de longos cabelos negros que entrara na frente, recebendo o golpe em seu lugar. Esta limpou o sangue do rosto e levantou-se encarando a amiga que ofegava.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sophie? - Indagou possessa vendo o que a amiga provocara – O que aconteceu?

-Você... - A ruiva começou falando mais para si mesma do que para a outra e logo preparava-se para lutar – Você... VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME ENGANAR!

-CALE ESSA BOCA, SOPHIE! O QUE RAIOS DEU EM VOCÊ? - A outra gritou em resposta "_Ela não me reconheceu.._" pensou a morena arregalando os olhos, sentindo em sua amiga uma aura diferente, negra e pesada que a fez gelar por um instante. "_O que aconteceu com você minha querida? Não era pra você conseguir mexer-se nesse estado semimorto em que se encontra._." Desviando de um chute da amiga, pondo-se em posição de luta "_Se não pensar em algo rápido, ela vai acabar me matando, e depois a todos q sobreviveram.._"

- Se é uma luta que quer..será uma luta que terá. PREPARE-SE! - Gritou Hanako, pronta para dar um fim naquilo.


End file.
